


Between Aurors and Dark Wizards

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors' power went over their heads, Bashing!Light, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: All Harry wanted was to be allowed to be happy and alone. Dark Wizards and the Head Auror had other plans for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** All Harry wanted was to be allowed to be happy and alone. Dark Wizards and the Head Auror had other plans for him.  
>  **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies. If you don’t know the books or movies, go read and watch them!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
>  **Beta:**[Kmoaton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton)  
>  **Pairing/s in this FanFic:** HP/TMR!LV, side pairing HG/DM. LE/JP  
>  **Warnings in this FanFic:** Alternate Universe, Mention of Past Minor Character Death, Slash, Child Abuse, Aurors’ power went over their heads, Bashing!Light  
>  **N er words in this chapter:** 1,614
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
>  _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_  
>  __  
> Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper  
>  Time change/Date of time  
>  ****  
>  __  
> Change of POV

**Prologue**

January 2005

Harry James Potter, the son of the Great Head Auror James Charlus Potter, of course had finished his Hogwarts career with an O on his DADA NEWT. It also didn’t come as a surprise when the teenager entered the Auror Academy - it was expected, actually!

Although, everyone knew that he didn’t really deserve it. He was fresh out of school, even if he had such good grades… he was only special because his _‘daddy’_ was the boss.

It was a mockery to any and every Auror who had gotten in fair and square. So, it was no surprise when he was assigned to a small Magical Village on an island, instead of the grand life of City Aurors who go after the serial killers… the Death Eaters.

Yet, Auror Potter never showed discontent. He was always sympathetic and ready to help.

Four years in and everyone started feeling sorry for him. His father out there in the war and here he was, helping Mrs Figg to get her escaping cat from the top of a tree almost every single day.

 **–** **BADW** **–**

Thursday , 19 May 2005

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry stretched his arms as he entered his home. Hedwig hooted at him with yet another letter from his father. Harry growled, grabbed it and threw it into the fireplace, before turning it on fire. After watching it burn, he finally took his Auror robes and made grabby hands for his Muggle clothes. He swore he could hear Hedwig laughing as he practically hugged his trousers. TROUSERS! What’s wrong with Wizards and Witches and the idea of wearing nothing but underwear under the robes?

He put on a shirt and a plaid over it. He glanced at himself on a Muggle mirror and tried to fix his hair with a huff.

“You had to take after him so much, hadn’t you?” he grumbled into his reflection.

He picked Hedwig’s treats and gave her, before leaving the house to go to the pub. He had to eat, after all.

“The usual, Harry?” The ginger maid asked with a smile.

Harry nodded, sitting by a table and looking outside. It was a small simple town surrounded by walls on an island and he loved it.

“Auror?” Harry glanced up, only to see Arabella Figg. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Again?” he asked, standing.

Mittens on top of the pub.”

Harry nodded, he signalled the Weasleys who nodded and went outside only to summon ‘Mittens’. He entered the pub and gave it to the old Squib Lady.

“I’ll pass by the Animal Clinic tomorrow.” Harry promised. “I’ll get you those collars that you can call them and they’ll come.”

“I… I couldn’t… it’s too…”

“Nonsense, Mrs Figg.” he argued. “It’s my treat.”

Harry went to wash his hands from the cat fur, before sitting again. As soon as Ginny, his best friend’s baby sister, gave him his dinner: he dug in hungrily.

“How many cats?” Harry glanced up at the Cook, Mrs Weasley as she checked on him while he ate his meal. “Arabella’s.”

“14 last time I counted.” he responded.

“How much are the collars?”

“7 Galleons… each.” Harry shrugged as he felt everyone in the pub gape. “It’s okay.”

“That’s the price of a fresh new Ollivander’s wand!”

“Indeed.” Harry agreed and sipped from his drink. “I’ll have to go to London to get it though. It isn’t sold in any other place besides the Diagon Alley.”

Harry glared into his pumpkin juice. He might even _see_ him.

“You’re too kind, Harry.” Mrs Weasley responded, patting his hand before she returned to the kitchen

Harry huffed at that. Was he?

 **–** **BADW** **–**

Friday , 20 May 2005

Harry put on a simple black robe over his Muggle clothes – Wizards were so crazy! - and apparated to London. He entered Diagon Alley and went to the Animal Clinic.

“Can I help you?”

“Hmmm? Yes. I made an order for cat collars for a Squib?”

The man sneered while taking in Harry’s Muggle clothes, nodded and went to the back. Harry threw his hands in his pockets and glanced out the window. So far so good.

With the collars securely packed, shrank and stored on his pocket, Harry paid from his trust fund before he left the shop. He was just about to leave when he walked right into another man. There’s a long moment as the two just looked at each other. The other had blood red eyes and was dressed in a simple - but rich - dark notice-me-not robe.

“Let me pass!”

Both tensed at hearing the Aurors. There’s a silence as the two look into each other’s eyes that felt like a minute, but, in reality, was just one second. Harry pointed to the shop he had just vacated, the man bowed his head thankfully and entered. And then the Head Auror showed up.

“Harry?”

“I came over to the Diagon Alley for some shopping and you bring the whole squad after me?” Harry retorted, making both the passers-by around them that were stopping to watch the Head Auror and his hand-picked-squad to raise an eyebrow.

“I… I’ve sent you letters.”

“A whole squad because I don’t reply to some letters, Head Auror Potter?”

“No, that’s not…” His father coughed to regain his composure. “Have you seen a Wizard pass by?”

“I saw many men pass by.” Harry agreed. “You need to be more precise.”

“Harry…”

“Any detail in particular?”

“Ongoing investigation.” An Auror, behind his father, argued.

“Kay then, good luck finding one man in all of this.”

Harry turned around and started to walk away. He had no reason to help that man, but… anything to get one against his father.

“Harry…”

“You’re on the clock, Father. You yourself taught me that. On the job, there are no personal feelings.”

Harry had no idea why he said that out loud. People didn’t need to know how James was the worst Father in the world.

“How dare you talk like that to the Head Auror?”

Harry sighed and stopped in his retreat to the Leaky Cauldron, only to raise a ‘ _Protego’_ spell on his own back, before he turned. He glanced at the Auror and smiled.

“How dare I? I’m his Firstborn! In addition, you just broke rule 50 line 7. You shall not attack a civil from behind when he/she won’t be able to defend him/herself.”

“How would you know that?” the Auror snarled.

“Because I actually studied the laws before I made the Auror Academy Exam. The same exam I passed with an EE.” Harry sighed and turned around again, while he waved over his shoulder. “Have to go. I enter in half-hour.”

Harry heard a commotion and, when he glanced back - before he entered the Leaky Cauldron - he saw his father taking the dumb Auror’s badge before they apparated away (that was SO illegal!). Suspended, hmmm?

The red-eyed man left the Animal Clinic and Harry could see a snake around the man’s neck. He looked at Harry and nodded, who turned around and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

 **–** **BADW** **–**

“Is it true you got Dawlish suspended?” Harry’s Boss asked.

Harry shrugged as he did paperwork.

“He attacked me from behind because I refused to have a Father/Son talk while the Head Auror on the job.”

“You’re crazy.”

“So people keep telling me.” Harry agreed at Auror Moody, who rolled his good eye.

The front door’s bell rang and Harry glanced up, only to see a man in dress-robes and sunglasses. Who walks around in dress-robes? For Christ’s sake!

“Can I help you?” Moody asked, hopping all the way to the front counter.

“Is this the station where Auror Potter works?”

“You must be looking for the Head Auror, correct? His office is at the Ministry of Magic.”

“No, I meant Auror.”

There was a long moment of silence where Moody glanced back at Harry in the back with his magical eye.

“Who wants to know?”

Harry saw the man drop a package on the front counter.

“Tell him that now we are even.” and with that he turned and left.

Harry frowned as Moody returned with the package and gave him. At Harry’s uncertain look at the box, the old Auror put in:

“It’s Galleons. Quite the lot, too.”

Harry gaped, only to pick it and ran after the man. Just before the Man arrived at the apparation area in the village, Harry forced the package into his hands.

“I’ve no idea who you are, but I’m not here to be paid!”

“You saved me from the Head Auror’s squad.” the man answered taking out his sunglasses.

“You’re…” Harry frowned as he finally recognized him. “I didn’t do it for you. I did it because I believe in people being innocent until proven the contraire.”

The red eyes of the man looked at Harry confused. Taking advantage, Harry decided to turn around and return to the station.

**–BADW–**

Harry entered the pub for dinner, when a bottle filled to the top with coins was put on his table as he got ready to sit down. Harry looked at it and then up at Mrs Weasley with a raised eyebrow, sitting down.

“We collected money for the collars. One gentleman come in and deposited a whole box full of Galleons inside. It is enough to pay for the cats, isn’t it?”

Harry’s eyes grew. A gentleman?

“Let me guess. Black and green dress robe and sunglasses?”

“And a pet snake on his shoulders.” Mrs Weasley agreed with a smile.

Harry groaned and let his head fall on the table. Bloody Bastard! Saving that guy that morning was the worst thing he ever did!

**(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a Beta  
> Next chapter: **A New Lover**  
>  ~Isys


End file.
